


Die For Your Killer

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Money, Poetry, Pre-War, Slam Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: Always look for the real reason the war is at your door
Series: Poems (original work) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 1





	Die For Your Killer

Ego doesn't start a war.

Greed does.

Blood for golden honey, dripping down the lips of rich men finding immortality in money.

Ego may cause a war.

Ego is the lie that the richer-by-the-second men craft so brilliantly

and sell to the masses

We can understand the blooming bruises of ego, a human emotion to unite us into unspeakable horror.

When we take whatever reason they give us, the blindfold will only come off as the bullet shoots through. 

Too late. 

Far too late. 

A warning for you, my poor worker bees:

Watch for the flow of honey. 

Watch for the sting of the queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
